David Lee Roth
|Wykonywany utwór = „Jump” |Edycja = Ósma }} David Lee Roth (ur. 10 października 1954 w Bloomington) – amerykański wokalista, aktor, muzyk znany z występów z zespołem Van Halen oraz współpracy z takimi muzykami jak Steve Vai, Jason Becker czy Eddie Van Halen. W 2006 roku piosenkarz został sklasyfikowany na 19. miejscu listy 100 najlepszych wokalistów wszech czasów według czasopisma Hit Parader. Z kolei w 2009 roku został sklasyfikowany na 9. miejscu listy 50 najlepszych heavymetalowych frontmanów wszech czasów według wytwórni muzycznej Roadrunner Records. Życiorys *Wczesne lata Urodził się w Bloomington, w stanie Indiana w żydowskiej rodzinie jako syn okulisty Nathana Rotha i nauczycielki Sibyl Roth. Dorastał wraz z dwiema siostrami – Allison i Lisą. Jego ojciec zarabiał miliony za pośrednictwem swojej praktyki lekarskiej oraz w nieruchomościach. Kiedy miał siedem lat, jego ojciec zapoznał go z twórczością Ala Jolsona, a w wieku ośmiu lat w radiu zaczął słuchać śpiewu Raya Charlesa. Letnie wizyty wuja Manny, właściciela Greenwich Village Cafe Wha, miały również wpływ na jego karierę muzyczną, pozwalały mu zobaczyć wielu wykonawców i uczestniczyć w koncertach na żywo. Po ukończeniu John Muir High School, naukę kontynuował w Pasadena City College i The Webb Schools. *Kariera Jako nastolatek wraz z rodziną przeniósł się do Kalifornii. W Pasadenie w stanie Kalifornia, północnego przedmieścia Los Angeles zaczął występować zarówno jako wokalista solowy jak również jako członek lokalnego zespołu rockowego The Red Ball Jets. Po pewnym czasie, bracia – gitarzysta Eddie Van Halen i perkusista Alex Van Halen – przekonali Davida, aby ten wstąpił do ich zespołu. Roth się zgodził i tak został uformowany zespół Mammoth. Następnie do zespołu zwerbowano Michaela Anthony'ego – basistę i wokalistę zespołu Snake, pochodzącego z Chicago. W roku 1974 zakończył się początkowy etap formowania składu zespołu, grupa zmieniła nazwę na Van Halen i nieustannie koncertowała. Podczas czterech miesięcy pobytu w Starwood Club, Rothem zainteresował się Gene Simmons; wsparł zespół w produkcji taśmy demo i ostatecznie pozwolił na kontrakt z Warner Bros. W 1978 r. debiut Van Halen okazał się wielkim sukcesem. W ciągu najbliższych sześciu lat, Roth z Van Halen wypuścił serię coraz bardziej popularnych albumów: Van Halen II (1979), a następnie Women and Children First (1980), Fair Warning (1981), Diver Down (1982) i wreszcie kulminacją 1984. Po jedenastu latach – 1 kwietnia 1985 Roth oficjalnie rozstał się z kolegami z zespołu. W czerwcu 1996 roku, Roth na krótki czas związał z Van Halen i nagrał dwie nowe piosenki na album Best of Vol. 1 – "Can't Get This Stuff No More" i "Me Wise Magic." Nagrody * 1985: MTV Video Music Awards – nominacja – Wideo Roku – "Just A Gigolo/I Ain't Got Nobody" * 1985: MTV Video Music Awards – nominacja – Wideo Roku – "California Girls" * 1985: MTV Video Music Awards – nominacja – Najlepsze męskie wideo – "Just A Gigolo/I Ain't Got Nobody" * 1985: MTV Video Music Awards – nominacja – Najlepsze męskie wideo – "California Girls" * 1985: MTV Video Music Awards – nominacja – wybór widzów – "California Girls" * 1985: MTV Video Music Awards – nominacja – wybór widzów – "Just A Gigolo/I Ain't Got Nobody" * 1985: MTV Video Music Awards – nominacja – Najlepsz koncepcja wideo – "Just A Gigolo/I Ain't Got Nobody" * 1985: MTV Video Music Awards – nominacja – występ ogólny w teledysku – "Just A Gigolo/I Ain't Got Nobody" * 1987: American Music Award – nominacja – Ulubiony Artysta Pop/Rock * 2009: MTV Video Music Awards – nominacja – Najlepsze Wideo (That Should Have Won a Moonman) – "California Girls" Publikacje * Crazy from the Heat, 2000, Vintage/Ebury Dyskografia Van Halen * Van Halen (1978) * Van Halen II (1979) * Women and Children First (1980) * Fair Warning (1981) * Diver Down (1982) * 1984 (1984) * Best of Volume I (1996) * The Best of Both Worlds (2004) * A Different Kind of Truth (2012) Albumy solowe * Crazy from the Heat (EP, 1985) * Eat 'Em and Smile (1986) * Skyscraper (1988) * A Little Ain't Enough (1991) * Your Filthy Little Mouth (1994) * The Best (1997) * DLR Band (1998) * Diamond Dave (2003) Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja ósma' center Zobacz też *Katarzyna Moś Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji